


Decadence

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coffee, Hogswatch, M/M, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Downey reserves his good coffee for cold winter evenings with Lord Vetinari.





	Decadence

Lord Downey, Master of the Assassin’s Guild had made sure that his students were served decent coffee at meals. He still had flashbacks to the grainy stuff he’d chewed as a student and even if many of his students were consistently in need of a decent shower because teenage boys had appalling ideas about personal hygiene Downey did not want them to be haunted by shitty coffee.

Not that he provided them with the best coffee on the Disc. The sort that you could not get for any amount of money.

No.

That kind of coffee was reserved for winter nights with Lord Vetinari, sitting in front of the fire in Downey’s study over a game of cards. Downey would brew the coffee himself in his intricate coffee maker, breathing in the scent of the beans before measuring them and finding the flask of fresh Quirmian water. 

It was a delight to see the hint of a smile on Vetinari’s face when Downey opened the sack of coffee and then again when he’d taken the first sip of the black-as-night coffee.

Vetinari had never asked him how he’d managed to get such a consistent supply, in the same way that he never asked Downey how he’d managed to amass such an amount of rare orchids.

He’d left a heap of chocolate -covered coffee beans in a black mug with a ribbon tied to the handle on Vetinari’s desk once as a Hogswatch gift, after he’d been made a lord.

It had been a silly thing, meant as a reminder of their time studying in the Guild. He hadn’t expected to find Vetinari petting his dogs the very next day, inviting him to join him on his own walk with his odd little dog.

He’d found himself patting his pockets for dog treats and fetching the leashes and bags before he’d even thought about making a counter argument of any kind. 


End file.
